Sinner's Butler
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: After the second manor was burned down, a third was built. And when Rin returns, she's changed. And what's worse is that apparently, a doctor wrote her certificate of death the day after the fire. Just how is Rin Kagamine wandering around her new mansion?
1. Chapter 1

**New story!**

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SISTER'S BUTLER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

The new manor was built. The new manor was amazing. The new manor was larger than the previous. But…the new manor was lonesome. That was all that went through Len's head as he walked through its' halls, observing the many pictures that hung on the walls. It had been many long, gruesome months while this manor was being built, and it was annoying that Len had to watch the progress instead of spending time with his twin. Word had spread around town that the Kagamine house burned down again, and townsfolk were glad that no one was hurt. No one except Rin. Gackupo had insisted that Rin and Len be separated for a while, only because that might speed up the healing process of Rin's burns on her face. _If only Rin hadn't been there, _Len thought, _I would have slapped the crap out of that guy._

The brighter side was that Rin was due to the new mansion that week, which meant that Len didn't need to be all alone for much longer. It was unclear as to what day she would return to being head, since he hadn't had so much as a single phone conversation with her. It was pretty nerve-wracking to him, and at times, he could have sworn that he would hold a damned knife to his neck if absolutely necessary. He had begged Gackupo so many times to allow him to speak with his sister, but the older male said that she needed her time alone. In response, Len would only pout and step back, putting his defensive wall back up.

The servants questioned him asking why he honestly thought that the manor was empty even though they were there. He had to admit that it was much better than when he had stayed with Meiko and Kaito. To think that he had to stay up night after night listening to the moans coming from the walls…he still shuddered weeks after he left.

"Master Len," Teto appeared behind him, making him jump in surprise.

"What is it?" he asked once his heart slowed down.

"I've got really good news," she said, handing him a rubber band for his hair. Now, he knew something was up, for he only needed to tie his hair back when there was a guest. "Lady Rin has returned."

He froze and walked quickly down the hallway, his tailcoat flowing behind him as he put his hair back into its signature ponytail. The main staircase greeted him and he saw his sister below, already greeting the other servants of the house. From afar, he noticed that her burn had turned an ugly brown, just like the one on her arm, and that her eye was almost closed shut because of it. As he descended the stairs, she turned to him, and his breath hitched. Rin's eyes seemed like they had gained more life, but they were a darker shade of blue at the same time. It surprised him that with just eye color, they probably wouldn't look like exact twins. If only it wasn't for that damned burn that scarred the one half of her face.

She didn't acknowledge him, instead turned back to the little white haired boy in front of him, without a single smile breaking out on her face. He made it to the bottom of the staircase and came face to face with the purple haired servant he least wanted to see. Gackupo pulled him to the side. "Listen," he said, "Rin hasn't been herself for some reason. One night she was fine, the next morning she was like this. And she can do a lot more now. A freaking shelf almost fell on her and she _stopped _it with one hand."

Len's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "You're not kidding?" he put a hand to his chin. "That's something serious."

"What is?" a small voice asked, and Gackupo stood to the side. Rin stood there, her face expressionless. She suddenly smiled, only it was a creepy, dead to the world smile that didn't seem like she meant it. "I missed you Len," she said with false happiness.

Len only stared at her. He suddenly turned and headed for the kitchen. "Where are you going?" he heard Rin ask? He knew she hadn't taken a step from where she was standing.

"I believe that I should make you lunch…Master," he explained, using the name she had told him to use after they first met. She made no attempt to correct him, and it didn't even look like it fazed her. She then shrugged and turned around. "I'll be in my office," she said and turned to Teto. "Would you please show me where that is?"

The red head bowed, "Yes, my lady." Giving Len a sympathetic look, she took Rin upstairs and down a hallway, out of sight from the blond. Once he knew that they were gone, he let his fist hit the wall in anger. She really _was _different. Maybe it was just the stress from the fire that caused her to act like this, but Len couldn't be sure. Gackupo looked at the young man sadly, before putting a hand on his shoulder. Len shook his hand off and made his way to the kitchen, letting out curse after curse. Luka looked at him. "Master Len, is something wrong?"

Len took a seat by a counter. "Rin is back. She's different from before though. She's…emotionless…" tears made their way to Len's eyes. "It makes me feel so upset and useless…that stupid fire must have caused her to turn to this."

Luka shoved a plate with a cake on it toward Len. "Being upset over it won't do anything to help her," she said, "why not try to talk to her and figure something out?"

"Luka," he interjected, standing up suddenly. "I'm not going to try to solve this until she will decide to stop with this act of hers."

The cook only shrugged and turned back to her food. As Len walked through the door, she hit her spoon against the pot in front of her, "Master Len, the Lady's lunch is waiting on the other side of the kitchen."

"Thank you, Luka," Len said, walking back and taking the plate. She didn't say anything back. He walked back out the way he came in, and saw Kaito and Meiko running inside, pushing servant after servant away. "Masters," Len announced as soon as they were within ear shot. "May I ask what is the matter?"

"It's terrible, Len! There's been murders happening at night!" Meiko cried.

"And what else is there to add," Kaito sadly said, taking a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He asked his wife to take the tray from Len's hands. She did, and the slip of paper landed in Len's palm. "I went to the doctor this morning. The one that looked at Rin."

Len tore open the envelope and gasped. _Certificate…of…death…? _He thought, and another sheet fell from his hands and fluttered to the ground. He bent down to pick it up, his eyes scanning it.

_~In loving memory of…~_

Words began to form on the page, startling all three nobles.

_~Rin Kagamine~_

_Who died March 31st, 1914,_

_AT THE AGE OF 14_

* * *

**It was short because I really don't like long chapters because then I get writer's block easily.**

**ArAndAr?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME IF THESE CHAPTERS ARE GOING FAST THIS TIME AROUND. I HAVE SO MANY GOOD IDEAS.**

**So this story will only be three chapters while the third story will just be one epilogue chapter.**

**PattyBHana: EVERYTHING IS REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I bought a Ciel plushie :)**

* * *

_\Nowaynowaynowaythisisn'thappeningitcan'tbe!_

Word after word flew through Len's head as Kaito took the paper from him. "She apparently died of smoke inhalation during the fire," he explained sadly. "But then…how in the world is she in this manor?"

Len didn't answer at first. He was still shaken up because of the fact that the letters appeared on the paper, but he also was thinking of how in the hell Rin could be dead when she walked through the front doors of the manor just ten minutes ago. The bells began to ring loudly, reminding Len about the lunch. He quickly took the tray from Meiko's hands and ran up the stairs, without a single word to the couple. Carefully balancing the tea cups to make sure they don't fall, he made his way into the office and to the desk, where Rin was sitting, doing the daily paperwork. The pile grew taller than her, because she had been out for a good while. When she looked up, Len held back a strong flinch as those emotionless eyes looked at him. "What took so long?"

"My apologies, Master," Len said, and Rin didn't bother to correct him. "Lady Meiko and Lord Kaito are downstairs, and I was having a conversation with them."

For a moment, Rin's eyes seemed to flash a bright red. "Oh," she said nonchalantly. "I see. This paperwork is getting on my nerves and I needed a snack." She held out her hand and Len noticed her black nails.

"You painted your nails, Master?" Len questioned nervously.

She hesitated. "…yes, I did."

Len hummed a response and bowed. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Rin didn't stop him, only watched his back as he walked out. A smile crept to her face as she let out a soft chuckle. The door closed behind her brother.

* * *

"M'Lady…" Teto said, bewildered on the fact that Rin was already awake. "I'm sorry, did I lose track of time and not wake you?"

Rin put a hand up, her black nails reflecting the light. She smiled, "Oh no, I woke up myself this morning. And…what are you doing?" she turned her head towards the broken plates and glass.

Teto felt a blush covering her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I was deep in thought—Ma'am, please don't touch that, you may cut yourself!" Teto cried as Rin crouched down and took a few pieces into her palm. She felt a sharp pain and dropped everything out of her hand, watching the blood begin to overflow from the cut. She stared at it, and her eyes flashed a bright red, and she brought her hand up to her mouth. She began sucking the blood from the wound, licking all across the cut, feeling it close under her tongue. She took her hand away and her eyes turned blue again. She turned to Teto. "Everything's fine," she said with a monotone voice.

Teto watched as she stood up and dusted the black dress off. It was unusual for Rin to wear such a dreaded color during the day, but for the past few weeks, anyone who was close to her had noticed her sudden changes in personality, looks and daily life. Her hair was always down now, if ever there was a bow to accompany it, it would have to be black. Her entire wardrobe had turned toward the dark color, and only a few articles of clothing had spots of white on them, most of them also consisted of high collars to cover the entire span of her neck. And whenever she got mad, her eyes seemed to go from a dark blue to a bright red, then back again. She had really changed; her strength had improved greatly as did her speed. She felt less the need to sleep at night but instead to read a long novel and bore herself until her eyes finally closed in the early hours of the morning. There were nights where she didn't even sleep. No one really knew what was going on.

The doors flew open, and Rin stared emotionlessly at the man standing at the door. She knew that Dell would be visiting them soon, she had prepared for it quite some time after he burned the second house down. His eyes quickly drifted to the burn on the side of Rin's face, and muttered, "Damn! You just can't seem to die!"

This piqued Rin's interest a bit. From the corner of her eye, she saw Len stumble down the stairs, still half asleep because his tailcoat was on wrong and his hair was tousled. "And why are you so intent on killing me, Master Dell?" she asked politely. Another factor that had changed: Rin gained a handful of more patience and courtesy.

"What?" he asked back, walking toward her. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"You really do not want to fight me in my current state."

"Ah, yes," Dell murmured, a small smile appearing on his features, disgusting Rin. "I forgot, you just got back from almost dying in another house fire."

"As if I do not already know that that was you, Dell," she growled. Her eyes flashed once, and she was hopeful that Dell could have possibly not noticed. "You killed my parents and you tried to kill me."

"He _succeeded _in killing you," Len spoke up, starling the rest of the house. Rin's wide eyes finally showed some emotion as she turned around. "Isn't that right, dearest?" he spat.

She let out a dark chuckle. "What? The fire must have you hallucinating, love, I am clearly alive." Rin could feel her rage piling up inside of her body. Despite that, she kept her manners. And she couldn't let her eyes flash on him or anyone else just yet.

"_In loving memory of Rin Kagamine who died March 31__st__, 1914 at the age of fourteen_," Len recited. "It said so on a death certificate Lady Meiko and Lord Kaito got from the doctor that looked at you. You died the day after the fire of smoke inhalation because of your stupid faults. You _are _just a hallucination that apparently _everyone _can see."

Rin stared at him and heard Dell laughing behind her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and felt fingers on the back collar of her dress. "So…you faked your death?" the murderer asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

"No." Rin's entire ensemble let out a gasp. She took a step away from Dell, the collar ripping from under his fingers, showing a complex design on her neck drawn in black. Right in the middle of both the front and back was a butterfly with an upside-down star in it. Her black nails seemed to exert dark power as a sword appeared in her hand, butterflies fluttering from it. Her eyes burned a bright red as she turned to Dell. "_I _did_ die. I took it upon myself to seal my soul away and become a demon. More specifically_," she smirked, "_the devil_."

* * *

**ArAndAr?**


	3. Chapter 3: ƒ¡ÑâΓé

_****_**END.**

**Sequel: Satan's Butler.**

**I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I HAVE A KINGDOM HEARTS POSTER ON MY WALL.**

* * *

_Cough after cough. Gasp after gasp. My vision was fading into black slowly as I stared at the white ceiling. I heard voices to the side murmuring something about smoke inhalation. I remembered running through the halls of my burning mansion as I lay still in that bed, unable to move because it felt as if something was weighing my chest down. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and opened them again. The doctor was staring at me intensely, and then he gave me a soft nod, as if to say, 'You're free'. I managed a weak smile and closed my eyes again, my breathing stopping, my pain dissipating, my vision going black._

_It felt as if I was falling into an abyss of darkness. For all my sins I had to be going down to the cores of Hell. That was the only explanation. It got hotter as I kept moving, and eventually everything stilled. I looked around, my bright blue eyes like glowing orbs in the darkness. It was then that I noticed I was upside-down, so I turned; finally free to move on my own. _A human? _I heard a voice call, but it echoed eerily, as if it was bouncing in the confines of my head. _What an unneeded surprise.

"_Excuse me?" I asked, baffled by the person's comment. "Are you telling the head of a household that she is unneeded? How terribly rude."_

Head of a household? _There was a low chuckle that churned my stomach. _Don't you mean you were a head?

"_Were?"_

You don't know where you are just yet, do you, child?

_As if I knew where I was, or who I was talking to. The darkness was suffocating and I felt like clawing at my throat. "Who are you?" I called out, my voice still hoarse from before I came here._

No one of importance, _they said back, making me scowl. _But I know who you are. You are Rin Kagamine, head of the Kagamine house, fourteen years of age, and you have died today, March thirty-first due to smoke inhalation because a certain Dell Honne burning your entire manor down.

_I raised an eyebrow, wincing because of the burn over my eye. "Amazing. You've said well."_

A demon knows best.

_For some reason, when the demon said that, I didn't feel that frightened, instead, my heart began to pump faster, my adrenaline running through my veins. "If you are a demon, then I am on my way to Hell, am I not?"_

_Another chuckle. _Very good.

_I remembered some old tale my parents used to always tell me. "Is it true that a demon has the power to turn an ordinary human into a demon?"_

Why do you ask?

"_Because…with the powers of a demon, I could finally avenge my parent's death and mine as well," I explained._

_It was as if the demon had raised their eyebrow at me. _Is it what you want? Such power for a young head such as yourself. Are you prepared to take this as your own?

"_Enough feeble questions! I want this to be done! I could finally take Dell's life with my own hands if I take this power in," I growled out._

You do understand that once your wish of revenge is granted, you must come down to where we live.

"_I understand. Turn me, now."_

_I felt spider like appendages crawl all over my neck, but nothing was actually there when I reached out and touched my skin. I did a double take and stared at my nails, which had become a beautiful shiny black. Without my knowing, my pupils had turned to slits and my irises went a bright, shimmering red instead of their usual blue hue. I watched in curiosity as a black butterfly flew in front of my face and just fluttered there. I held out my palm and it landed there. _Have fun, my little devil, _the voice bid me. I tried to reach it, but found myself standing in the empty hospital room. My dress was now a deep black and a collar ran around my neck. I walked over to the mirror and pulled my collar slightly, and my now darker blue eyes widened as a complex design painted in black contrasted with my pale skin._

_I heard footsteps walking toward the door, so I quickly opened the window and jumped into the nearby tree sitting outside. I was amazed at my newfound speed as I watched the door open. The same doctor as before walked in, and I saw his eyes widen because of the fact that the bed was empty. He dropped the clipboard in his hands and ran back out, and I found that to be my chance to jump back into the room. I picked up the board and looked at it. A death certificate was already written for me. Another piece of paper was attached to it, and I looked at that. "In loving memory of Rin Kagamine," I read aloud, and then swiped my hand over the span of the page. The footsteps were coming back, so I set the clipboard down and walked through the doorway, startling the doctor and the nurse next to him. My eyes flashed red as they collapsed suddenly, and stilled. Small spheres came from their mouths and floated up to my hand, where I sucked them in. Souls really did taste good. The old folklore I had heard about demons eating souls always disgusted me as a child, but now I have pride to eat them myself. I bid farewell to the departed souls that now lay in my stomach and stepped over the bodies._

_Now to find a place to let my wounds heal quickly._

* * *

_I was back in my new mansion about a week after the destruction of the previous one, but it was only a small visit. The servants were all in their beds, including Len. I found that as a demon—more specifically, as the devil—I needn't sleep, instead I could wander freely every night without a care to the world. As I stood on the balcony that was outside of Len's room, for some reason, I couldn't smile even the slightest at Len sleeping so soundly after everything that happened. I didn't feel a pitter of emotion inside; in fact, my heart didn't even beat sometimes. Did I even have a heart as a devil? I would have to ask that question later as I opened the door and stepped inside Len's room. From what I remembered, he was quite the heavy sleeper, so I didn't worry about anything regarding him waking up and noticing that I could have run away from the hospital. I ran a hand through his blond hair, and sighed, before stepping away. I knew my eyes were glowing; this was a soul that I desperately wanted to devour._

_I took my gaze away from him and walked through the door. I opened it as quietly as I could and walked out, closing it softly behind me. My dress helped me camouflage as I walked through the halls of the new mansion. In retrospect to the other, it was very much bigger. Without knowing I probably had walked in a circle at least five times, each time I ended up in front of a bathroom. I sighed; it would take me weeks once I returned to get used to this huge place. My sight didn't even blur as I saw a large shelf against the wall. Evading it would be a problem for a regular human, but a demon's eyesight was much better during the hours of night. I caught a glimpse of purple hair and ran over to it, hiding myself in the shadows, as he walked by. Gackupo hadn't really changed; even his demeanor was about the same. My bump against the wall had caused the shelf to shake a bit, and my eyes widened as it began teetering toward Gackupo. I ran in front of him and stopped it with one hand, not even wincing. It was then that I noticed that the servant had a candle with him, illuminating the dark hallways. My strength really had improved. "Lady…Rin?" Gackupo questioned, uncertain if I was actually standing before him or if he was just dreaming about me. Why would a servant dream about his master?_

"_Yes?" I asked, no emotion laced in my voice. Demons had that kind of personality—cold and mean. I set the shelf back up against the wall._

_I saw him flinch, although he probably wasn't even aware of it because it was the smallest of all flinches. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"_

_I let out a long, annoyed sigh. "I came here to see what the mansion was like, and would you expect the head of the Kagamines to stay in a antiseptic smelling hellhole forever?" I was more than sure that Hell smelled much better, and I did get a whiff of it when I turned into the devil. "Do not worry," I told him, "I will return to where I am staying soon enough." With that in mind, I turned around and made my way down the main staircase, which I had missed three times in my wandering around._

"_But…my Lady…" Gackupo called, and I refused to stop. "How did you stop that shelf from crushing me?"_

_I shrugged as I walked. Did I dare say that oh, I'm a demon who is actually the devil because I died of smoke inhalation, want to get revenge and so was turned into this by an unknown demon? I would be taken back to the hospital! I made my way to the final step and turned around. My eyes flashed red as I stared right up at Gackupo, who was still standing atop the stairs, candle in hand. "_It is a secret that only I can know_," I said, and I made my way to the front door, opened it, and went out, leaving it open for the entire world. I smirked to myself as I heard it close. "Now, that concludes my visit to the Kagamine mansion," I told myself._

* * *

Rin stared at Dell intensely, her eyes burning in hate and want, this soul had to be destroyed and devoured before the days end, she promised herself that. "_So_," she began, her voice laced with hatred. "_Are you prepared to feel the wrath of the devil, Master Dell_?"

He didn't respond, but his look gave her the faint idea that he wasn't even fazed at the idea that Rin had turned into a demon—let alone the devil—and wanted to kill him for murdering her parents and attempting to kill her. Dell began to chuckle, and it soon turned to a maniacal laughter that echoed through the entire lobby of the mansion. "Wrath of a devil?" he asked. "How do you know that I haven't faced worse?"

Rin was over at his side in less than a second, her sword pointed at his neck. "_Because I just know._" Her response was sickening and different, and it caused shivers to go down everyone's spine. And for the first time in his life, Dell actually felt threatened at the young demon's actions. She was incredibly fast, he noted, and her threats were actually working and getting down into his skull. She pulled her sword and examined the black blade. "_A demon can stay in the human world until their wish of revenge is granted_," she explained, not taking her gaze from her sword. She dragged a finger along the length of the shape edge of the blade, cutting it. "_All I have to do is kill you, Dell, and I can return to a peaceful world. Maybe Len would like to join me._"

The other blond didn't answer, just stared in amazement as Rin licked her wound, healing it clean. Dell had enough of her little antics, he was furious, enraged, and wanted nothing more than to kill—or try to kill—Rin. The girl to him was just an obstacle, but she was so hard to get around and get past. She survived the first house fire (while her parents sadly died), then survived the many times she was kidnapped. To top everything off with a delicious red cherry, she had even survived the second house fire. She was like a bug; incredibly hard to kill. But this time, he was sure that her death would happen today, no matter if it cost his life. With a loud screech and barely any thought, he ran up to her, holding a sharp pocket knife in his hand. His breath ran out on him as she held her sword out in front of her, piercing his chest. Her movements were quick and sudden, and Dell had barely any time to understand what had happened as he fell to the ground, blood seeping from the wound like a crimson waterfall. Rin clenched her fists as a small orb floated from his mouth and to her cupped hands. His eyes went blank as he muttered, "I…hate…"

Rin understood that Dell would hate her for what she did. There was no denying the rivalry between the Kagamine family and the Honne one. The blond stared at the shimmering ball and with sad eyes turned to Len. She smiled, a real, happy, love filled smile, "I'm afraid this is goodbye." She could already feel her body turning.

"What?" his eyes widened. "Why?"

Rin's eyes went red. "_When a demon gets its revenge, it must return to Hell until it is summoned again_," she explained, bringing the soul closer to her pursed lips. "_That is the rule of all demons._"

As she tilted her head back, Len stopped her. "Wait," he said, "isn't there another way for us never to be seperated?"

* * *

**Remember, when you need updates, turn to the Vocaloid Alchemist's' facebook page.**

**ArAndAr?**


End file.
